Donne-moi 180 jours de ta vie - En cours - Photomontage de LADYKENZ347
by LilWritingBadger
Summary: Drago et Hermione semblaient fait l'un pour l'autre, mais une maladresse du premier fait fuir la deuxième. Dix années passent et voilà qu'Hermione débarque, flanquée d'une paire de jumeaux qu'elle revendique comme étant les rejetons de Drago ! S'il ne comprend pas pourquoi elle revient au début, Drago découvre rapidement que l'amour de sa vie est condamnée... Rating T
1. Chapter 1

_Salutation !_

_Je suis de retour, non pas pour vous jouer un mauvais tour, mais pour reprendre le fil de mes histoires :D_

_Voici donc encore un Dramione, parce que ce pairing me fascine, il y a tellement de possibilité._

_Encore une fois, le sujet n'est pas très joyeux, mais je trouve les histoires dramatiques un poil plus intense :D_

_Honnêtement, en dehors de ce chapitre, pour l'instant, je n'ai rien d'autre. J'attendrai d'avoir quelques avis pour publier la suite, quand je l'aurai et l'écrirai._

_Voilà, c'est donc reparti, et en attendant, je vais aller modifier The Impossible Magic, car je n'arrive pas à la continuer, quelque chose cloche dans cette histoire, le titre ne colle pas avec le récit, donc soit je change le titre, soit je change l'histoire :D_

_On se revoit en bas pour les avis !_

* * *

Drago Malefoy avait plutôt bien rebondi après la guerre. Il avait purgé sa peine, à savoir 2 ans à Azkaban et 1 an de confinement au Manoir Malefoy. La prison n'étant plus gardée uniquement par des détraqueurs mais aussi des sorciers très puissants aux patronus protecteurs, il n'avait pas trop souffert de cette condition et avait mis à profit tout ce temps pour étudier. Beaucoup s'attendait à le voir partir dans la politique ou le droit, mais Drago avait préféré s'intéresser au commerce, au grand dam de ses parents. Cela dit, son père avait écopé d'un emprisonnement à vie et sa mère d'une réclusion, à vie aussi, au Manoir. Drago, de par son jeune âge au moment des faits, avait été jugé de manière plus indulgente. Le témoignage d'Harry Potter avait d'ailleurs bien pesé dans la balance. Bref, tout ça pour dire que pendant ces 3 années d'isolement, Drago n'avait pas chaumé. A peine libéré, à tout juste 20 ans, il avait cherché du travail, refusant d'utiliser la fortune familiale. Bien qu'il soit le seul héritier mâle, il ne voulait pas en abuser. Aussi versait-il une rente à sa mère et pour lui, l'équivalent d'un salaire de base. Après toutes ces années, il voulait que les gens arrêtent de le juger selon sa famille, mais qu'ils apprennent à le connaître lui.

Suite à ses études, il avait donc passé 4 ans en école de commerce magique, allant faire des stages aux Amériques, en Europe, en Afrique, en Asie et en Australie. Tout était bon pour gagner de l'expérience et un savoir-faire qui lui ouvrirait les portes les plus difficiles d'accès. Rentré à Londres, il avait alors eu un projet de commerce peu banal, calqué sur un modèle moldu qui l'avait beaucoup marqué à Paris, lorsqu'il avait visité le boulevard Haussmann. Ces immenses surface de commerce où l'on pouvait tout trouver au même endroit, mais c'était le rêve ! Il avait alors été à Gringotts pour obtenir un financement. Les gobelins avaient probablement trouvé étrange qu'il ne pioche pas dans la fortune familiale, mais ils se gardèrent bien de poser la question. Tout client était bon à prendre. Une fois le prêt signé, Drago avait dégoté un espace suffisamment grand dans le chemin de traverse et avait fait construire son premier centre commercial magique. Ne souhaitant pas s'attirer les foudres des commerçants déjà installés, il prenait bien soin de ne jamais proposé ce que l'on pouvait déjà trouver dans les échoppes centenaires. Il s'était spécialisé dans les produits exotiques, plus rares, plus chers mais tout autant demandés.

Alors que tout le monde pensait qu'il allait échouer, son concept avait si bien fonctionné qu'il avait très rapidement ouvert plusieurs filiales de part le monde, le propulsant au rang d'homme de l'année plusieurs fois de suite. Et tandis qu'il gravissait les échelons, il avait fait la paix avec son passé et, contre toute attente, avec ses anciens adversaires. Le premier à lui avoir donné sa chance était Harry. Lui-même balloté par les sombres désirs des adultes, il reconnaissait avoir porté des œillères pendant de nombreuses années, et il était le premier à dire que personne n'était ou tout blanc, ou tout noir, et que chacun avait au moins fait une chose qu'il regrettait pendant la guerre. Ron avait eu plus de mal et de temps en temps, quelques piques fusaient encore entre eux, mais on y décelait une certaine taquinerie qui faisait bien passer les choses. Mais celle qui avait mis le plus de temps à lui faire confiance, c'était sans conteste Hermione.

Torturée par sa tante, marquée à vie, elle avait longtemps refusé de lui adresser la parole, se contentant de le regarder d'un air sombre quand Harry et Ron l'invitaient. Elle était aussi restée très fermée vis à vis des amis de Drago, Pansy, Blaise et Theodore, qui avaient aussi gagné les faveurs des deux autres Griffondor, et inversement. Hermione n'avait commencé à revoir son jugement que lorsque Neville avait finalement lui aussi accepté Drago, malgré les horreurs que sa tante avait fait subir à ses parents, aujourd'hui décédés mais en paix. C'était d'ailleurs lui qui avait parlé en faveur de Drago à Hermione, et elle avait consenti à lui donner une chance.

Chacun avait alors découvert que l'autre était plus intéressant qu'il n'y paraissait. Drago, sous ses airs hautains et manipulateurs, était travailleur et déterminé. Hermione, derrière son sérieux et sa sagesse, cachait une joie de vivre inébranlable et un amour pour les fêtes en tout genre, Noël, Pâques, Chandeleur. Petit à petit, les deux s'étaient apprivoisés et tout naturellement, ils s'étaient rapprochés. Personne n'imaginait cependant qu'ils se rapprocheraient au point de sortir ensemble, mais tel fût le cas, à la grande surprise de tout le monde, eux les premiers. Pourtant, en les voyant ensemble, personne ne parvenait à les imaginer l'un sans l'autre tant ils semblaient complémentaires. Il leur arrivait parfois de se disputer, comme tout un chacun, mais ils finissaient toujours par régler leurs problèmes et passaient outre leurs différends.

Ainsi, peu avant ses 30 ans, Drago avait tout pour être heureux.

Et il avait tout gâché.

######################

La journée avait pourtant bien commencé. C'était en pleine période de fêtes, chacun recevait à tour de rôle et c'était maintenant Hermione et Drago, qui habitaient ensemble dans un appartement de standing à Londres, d'accueillir leurs amis pour la soirée. Tout était prêt, les invités étaient arrivés et chacun plaisantait et discutait avec son voisin. L'ambiance était détendue, la décoration soignée grâce à Hermione, même si Drago pensait que c'était un peu "too much". Le sapin frôlait le plafond et était richement décoré, tout comme le manteau de la cheminée, les meubles, l'encadrement de la porte et des fenêtres. Il y avait partout des petits bibelots en bois, en tissus, des peluches, des coussins, des plaids, tout était dans l'esprit de Noël. Il savait qu'Hermione aimait Noël mais là, ça frisait l'obsession. Elle avait même tenu à préparer le repas de manière traditionnelle, sous-entendu sans magie, et elle y avait passé l'après-midi. Après-midi que Drago aurait bien aimé occuper avec une sieste crapuleuse, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Autant dire que là, à cet instant, il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de tout ranger d'un coup de baguette magique et de retrouver sa tranquillité d'esprit et un visuel moins agressif quand il rentrait du boulot. Alors qu'il discutait avec Pansy et Blaise, il entendit Hermione marmonner dans la cuisine et s'y rendit, curieux. Elle ouvrait et fermait tous les tiroirs, tous les placards, cherchant apparemment quelque chose qui avait le toupet de lui échapper. Il la regarda faire 5 minutes avant de l'attraper par la taille et de la bloquer contre l'ilot central.

\- Calme-toi, qu'est-ce que tu as à t'agiter comme une tornade là ?

\- Je n'ai plus d'épices pour faire du pain d'épice, c'est une catastrophe ! Se lamenta Hermione.

\- Et pour quelle raison ?

Elle lui lança un regard noir et il sut qu'il avait fait une erreur.

\- Je ne peux pas servir de foie-gras sans pain d'épice.

\- On a des toast briochés, ça ira très bien, répliqua Drago.

\- Les toast briochés sont pour le saumon, répliqua Hermione. Il me faut du pain d'épice, c'est...

\- C'est la tradition, oui je sais, la coupa Drago, excédé.

Hermione se dégagea et alla enfila un manteau et une écharpe.

\- Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, il y a une épicerie au coin de la rue.

\- Hermione, les invités sont là, et tout le monde se fiche qu'il y ait du pain d'épice ou pas. Il fait nuit, il fait froid, il a gelé dehors, tu as plus de chance de glisser sur une plaque de verglas que de trouver tes épices. S'il-te-plaît, reste ! Demanda Drago.

Elle l'embrassa rapidement sur les lèvres et sortit.

\- Je reviens vite !

Grincheux, Drago la regarda claquer la porte et grogna dans ses dents. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être têtue ! Il la regarda par la fenêtre de la cuisine manquer de glisser une ou deux fois avant d'atteindre le trottoir de l'autre côté, se tenant dès qu'elle pouvait pour ne pas glisser. Sérieusement, risquer sa santé pour du pain d'épice ? Il l'aimait mais parfois, il trouvait vraiment qu'elle en faisait trop. Ses amis vinrent le chercher et tous ensemble, en attendant Hermione, décidèrent de faire une partie de jeu de société. Ron et Harry se joignirent à eux, Ainsi que Neville, Luna et Seamus. Serpentard contre Gryffondor, avec Serdaigle comme arbitre, cela semblait plutôt correct. Même s'il prenait plaisir à se distraire avec ses amis, Drago ne pouvait s'empêcher de compter les minutes.

\- Elle va revenir, ne t'inquiète pas, plaisanta Blaise.

\- Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est dans quel état elle va revenir, répliqua Drago.

\- Arrête, elle a campé quasiment un an avec nous dans la nature, elle n'est pas si fragile, lui rappela Ron en avançant son pion.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle est têtue ! Franchement, tout ça pour une tradition de sang-de-bourbe...

Drago se mordit la langue au moment où l'expression franchit ses lèvres. Blaise et Theodore éclatèrent de rire, tandis que Pansy fit un bruit de bouche désapprobateur. Ron et Harry lui lancèrent un regard assassin, pendant que Neville et Seamus se lançaient des regard gêné. Luna, fidèle à elle-même, jouait avec le radis qu'elle portait en collier. Mais Drago se décomposa littéralement quand une voix glaciale retentit derrière lui.

\- Eh bien, je suis "désolée" de t'importuner avec mes traditions de "sang-de-bourbe".

Tout le monde se figea et leva les yeux vers Hermione. Elle était revenu sans faire de bruit avec, en plus des épices qu'elle voulait, un magnum de champagne qu'elle avait réservé il y a 15 jours à l'épicerie. Le pain d'épice n'était qu'une excuse pour s'échapper et la rapporter. En effet, Drago avait encore une fois été nommé personnalité de l'année et elle avait voulu fêter l'événement avec tous leurs amis. Une bouteille ne suffisant pas, et ne pouvant s'encombrer d'un carton, elle avait donc choisi un magnum millésimé pour saluer cette énième preuve de son talent et dur labeur. Magnum qu'elle posa violemment sur la table basse, éparpillant pions, dés et billets.

\- Hermione, commença Drago en bondissant sur ses pieds, tandis que tout le monde regardait ailleurs, gêné.

\- N'essaie. Même. Pas. Martela Hermione. Je peux te pardonner beaucoup de choses, mais insulter mes origines moldues ? Jamais.

\- Je suis désolé, j'étais inquiet et énervé et...

\- C'est trop facile d'être désolé ! Et tu n'avais pas à être inquiet, il te suffisait de me faire confiance. Je ne suis pas une petite chose fragile, pas plus que je ne suis une simple potiche à ton bras quand tu vas faire tous tes galas !

Elle se rendit dans la chambre, suivi de Drago. Il la regarda prendre une valise et fourrer dedans des vêtements à la va-vite. Sans les plier. C'était mauvais signe.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Tu es devenu aveugle, Malefoy ?

Elle l'appelait par son nom de famille. C'était très mauvais signe. Il déglutit, inquiet par la tournure des évènements. Drago entrevoyait ce qui allait suivre mais il ne pouvait pas se faire à l'idée.

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, Hermione. Ne fais pas ça.

\- Faire quoi ? Ma "sang-de-bourbe" de base ? Ironisa Hermione.

\- Je suis désolé ! Répéta-t-il. Tu sais très bien que parfois mes mots dépassent ma pensée quand je suis énervé !

\- Peut-être, mais tu avais plein d'autres mots. Née-moldue, par exemple. Au hasard, comme ça, le plus basique. Sang-moldu aussi, ça passe très bien. Mais non, il a fallu que tu utilises la pire des insultes qui puissent exister pour quelqu'un qui n'est pas né dans le monde magique ! Et je devais laisser passer ça ? Laisser passer cette insulte que ta chère tante a gravée à même ma peau ?

Disant ceci, elle avait remonté sa manche et mit sous le nez de Drago l'horrible cicatrice laissée par les tortures de Bellatrix. Malgré tous leurs savoirs, les médicomages de Sainte-Mangouste n'avaient jamais réussi à faire disparaître la terrible scarification de sa peau. Hermione était condamnée à vivre avec jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Et elle avait raison. Évidemment qu'elle avait raison. Foutue Hermione Granger et son cerveau irréprochable. Il aurait pu dire n'importe quoi, elle lui aurait pardonné après avoir boudé pendant quelques jours, voir quelques semaines. Mais ça ! Après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu, tout ce qu'elle avait enduré à cause de ses origines, justement. Jamais elle ne lui pardonnerai. Il avait merdé en beauté.

Hermione referma sa valise, peu soucieuse que certains vêtements dépassaient. Dans sa hâte, elle n'avait même pas pris en compte le fait que tout aurait été plus rapide, plus propre et plus léger avec un coup de baguette magique. Ce n'était pas comme si elle ne savait pas enchanter un sac ! Elle était juste horrifiée que Drago ait osé utiliser ce mot, à son encontre qui plus est, et cela la perturbait. Elle lui avait fait confiance, elle lui avait offert son amitié, puis son cœur, elle s'était donnée à lui pour être au final rabaissée de la pire des manières qui soit, par l'homme qu'elle aimait.

\- Je t'en prie, Hermione, murmura Drago.

Elle passa à côté de lui et s'arrêta.

\- Adieu, Malefoy.

Il y avait des larmes dans sa voix, et il y avait des larmes dans les yeux gris de Drago. Dans le salon, un silence de mort régnait. Personne n'avait bougé, personne n'avait parlé et tous avaient entendu la conversation qui s'était déroulée dans la chambre. Tous avaient assisté, impuissants et gênés, à la fin de cette étrange et pourtant merveilleuse histoire d'amour. Sans un mot pour ses amis, Hermione remit son manteau et son écharpe. Alors qu'elle allait ramasser sa valise, elle réalisa que Luna, chaudement habillée elle aussi, l'avait déjà en main, un doux sourire aux lèvres. Les deux femmes partirent, tandis que Pansy se précipitait dans la chambre pour enlacer Drago, qui pleurait en silence, appuyé sur le chambranle de la porte. Soudain, n'y tenant plus, il se dégagea et, sans prendre la peine de se vêtir chaudement, s'élança à la poursuite d'Hermione.

\- Hermione !

Le désespoir dans sa voix fut probablement ce qui stoppa la jeune femme. Elle se retourna et lui envoya un regard tellement triste et bouleversé qu'il était à deux doigts de se jeter à ses pieds pour la supplier de rester. Au diable sa famille, ses origines et son statut. Elle était la femme de sa vie, de ça il n'en doutait pas. Drago réduisit l'écart qui les séparait et tendit la main vers elle. Ce geste la fit sortir de sa torpeur car, à l'instant où il allait effleurer sa joue, elle transplana avec Luna, le lançant seul, frigorifié, le cœur brisé sous la lumière vacillante d'un lampadaire.

#######################

Cette année-là, Noël avait été une catastrophe. Tout le monde avait pensé qu'Hermione serait revenue après avoir bien fait poireauté Drago, qui estimait le mériter amplement. Il avait été horrible, et il méritait de souffrir, il était le premier à le dire. Mais la jeune femme n'était pas revenue. Jamais. Elle avait été jusqu'à quitter le pays et rejoindre ses parents, installés en Australie depuis la dernière Grande Guerre. Hermione avait clairement affiché son choix. Elle était partie et ne reviendrait pas. Si elle continuait à correspondre avec ses amis, y compris Serpentards, elle avait totalement coupé les ponts avec lui et il ne pouvait avoir de nouvelles que grâce à leurs amis communs. Et encore, même là, il devait parfois leur tirer les vers du nez.

Les mois passèrent, se transformant en années. Drago se plongea dans le travail, développant encore son commerce. Depuis longtemps, il n'avait plus besoin de la fortune de sa famille, ayant acquis la sienne à la sueur de son front. Il avait donc reversé tout son héritage à sa mère, y compris le Manoir. Mais Narcissa refusa le Manoir. C'était trop dur pour elle de retourner vivre là où elle avait vécu les plus belles années de sa vie avec son mari et son fils. Après une demande officielle, elle avait obtenu le droit de s'installer ailleurs, mettant fin à son confinement. Lucius étant mort à Azkaban, plus rien ne la retenait ici et elle partit s'installer dans le sud de la France. Elle avait besoin de changer d'air, d'atmosphère et de climat. Elle avait besoin de refaire sa vie, et elle conseilla grandement à son fils de faire de même.

Mais Drago ne voulait pas refaire sa vie. Et pendant la décennie qui s'écoula, pas une seule fois il ne sortit avec une autre femme. Il n'eut pas une seule aventure. Il n'y avait que son travail et ses amis qui comptaient pour lui. Ainsi, il aida Pansy à développer sa propre ligne de vêtements. Theodore et Blaise, contre toute attente, obtinrent leur diplôme de droit et ouvrir un cabinet d'avocats grâce à l'aide financière de Drago. Luna et Neville se marièrent et retournèrent à Poudlard en tant que professeurs : lui en botanique et elle en soin de créatures magiques. Pour leur mariage, il leur offrit une superbe chaumière près de Pré-au-Lard. Harry épousa Ginny, bien sûr, et termina aussi à Poudlard comme professeur de défense pour les forces du mal après une brillante mais courte carrière d'Auror. Ginny, joueuse renommée de Quidditch, envisageait de passer du côté des entraîneurs pour avoir le temps de fonder la famille dont elle rêvait avec Harry. Drago leur offrit les fonds pour rénover la maison familiale des Potter, à Godric's Hollows.

Enfin, Ron, son pire ami comme il l'appelait, avait rejoint George dans sa boutique et fréquentait à nouveau, depuis quelques mois maintenant, Lavande Brown, qui avait étonnamment mûrie et s'épanouissait dans la mode sous la houlette de Pansy, celle-ci l'ayant recrutée après avoir vu des croquis magnifiques dans les carnets de la jeune femme. Drago avait investi dans la boutique de George et offert à chaque frère une résidence plus que confortable. Il avait fait de même avec tous les membres de la famille Weasley, rénovant le Terrier au passage sans pour autant lui enlever ce qui faisait son charme. Et en dehors de son cercle d'ami, il donnait beaucoup aux œuvres caritatives magiques. Bref, il remplissait le vide de sa vie avec toutes les bonnes actions qu'il pouvait faire.

Quant à lui, il était retourné vivre au Manoir. La poudre de cheminette et le transplanage lui permettait aisément de se déplacer et vivre en dehors de Londres ne le dérangeait pas. En fait, il appréciait le silence et surtout la solitude qui régnait au Manoir. Ainsi, il n'avait pas de témoin quand il fondait en larmes, quand Hermione lui manquait tellement qu'il avait l'impression qu'on lui avait arraché le cœur, quand il pensait avec tristesse à la vie qu'ils auraient pu mener, à la famille qu'ils auraient pu fonder. Quand sa solitude lui pesait trop, il finissait généralement par la noyer dans du Whisky Pur-Feu millésimé. Depuis ce Noël fatidique, il ne buvait quasiment plus. Il ne se permettait de l'alcool que lorsqu'il était vraiment au plus mal. Et ce jour-là, il était vraiment mal. Après une nuit peuplé de cauchemars, il se leva très peu reposé et sauta le petit-déjeuner pour aller se dégourdir en parcourant la campagne autour du Manoir. Quand il rentra, toujours de mauvaise humeur, Catterby, son elfe de maison irréprochable et grassement payé, lui annonça qu'il avait un visiteur et que celui-ci attendait dans le salon rouge.

Grognant sur l'intrus qui osait le déranger dans le sanctuaire que représentait sa demeure, il se rendit au pas de charge dans le salon, prêt à botter les fesses de cet envahisseur. Il ouvrit les portes si fort qu'elles claquèrent sur le mur de chaque côté, faisant sursauter l'inconnu qui regardait par la fenêtre.

\- Quel est le sombre connard qui ose venir me faire chier chez... Commença Drago avant de se figer sur place.

L'intrus, ou plutôt l'intruse, s'était retournée et le jeune trentenaire faillit tomber à genoux, les jambes en coton. Elle était là. Hermione. Dans son salon rouge. Mais que diable foutait-elle ici ? Résistant à l'envie de se précipiter vers elle pour la serrer dans ses bras, il se reprit, plaqua un air aussi froid et hautain que possible sur son visage et la regarda avec un sourcil haussé, tel le noble sang-pur qu'il était supposé être.

\- Hermione.

\- Bonjour Drago, le salua Hermione d'une voix douce.

Ces dix années avait été plutôt clémentes pour Hermione. Le soleil australien lui avait offert un joli teint hâlé et elle portait les cheveux coupé en un carré dégradé qui mettait en valeur la ligne de sa mâchoire. De mémoire, il savait que depuis quelques années, elle travaillait pour le gouvernement magique australien, mais il ne connaissait pas les détails. En tout cas, au vu de la qualité de sa tenue, elle semblait s'en être sortie. Rien de bien surprenant venant de la plus intelligente Miss-Je-Sais-Tout qu'il ait jamais connu. Il s'installa avec nonchalance dans un des fauteuils anciens du salon et invita Hermione à faire de même. Après un dernier regard par la fenêtre, elle répondit à son invitation et s'installa en face de lui, sur le canapé. Seul la table basse les séparait et Drago devait lutter contre une envie furieuse de l'enjamber pour se rapprocher de la jeune femme.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici, après toutes ces années ?

Il la vit déglutir, et s'inquiéta.

\- Je suis venue te présenter nos enfants.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sur le moment, Drago crût qu'il avait mal entendu. Il eut l'image de lui en train de se déboucher les oreilles, comme s'il avait pour habitude de porter constamment des bouchons, mais il secoua la tête devant le ridicule de cette image. Hermione se trompait, elle avait voulu dire "mes enfants" et non "nos enfants". Parce que cela impliquerait qu'il était père et qu'il n'en avait jamais rien su pendant dix ans. Rien que l'idée était ridicule, voir carrément inadmissible. Ce n'était pas le genre d'information qu'on gardait pour soi, surtout quand on prévoyait de partir à l'autre bout du monde. Pourtant, l'air sérieux d'Hermione ne laissait aucun doute sur le fait que non, elle n'avait pas fait de faute, elle n'avait pas dit "nos" au lieu de "mes" et clairement, elle pensait ce qu'elle disait.

\- Nos enfants ? répéta Drago, pour être sûr.

Hermione acquiesça, se doutant bien qu'il allait avoir du mal à avaler la pilule. En même temps, c'était un sacrée bombe qu'elle venait de lui lancer, il avait de quoi être abasourdi par la nouvelle. Drago changea de position, prenant appui sur ses genoux et joignant les mains, sans quitter la femme des yeux. Celle-ci en profita pour l'examiner. Il était toujours aussi beau, seigneur. Elle avait maintes fois regretté d'être parti ainsi, sur un coup de tête absurde. Elle aurait pu, comme d'habitude, le laisser mariner quelques semaines avant de revenir. Hermione savait parfaitement qu'il lui arrivait de dire des choses qu'il ne pensait pas. Mais c'était la seule insulte qu'elle ne pouvait pas laisser impunie. Pourtant elle était là, aujourd'hui. Elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle manquait de temps et elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Face à elle, Drago prenait tout son temps pour réfléchir. Il était plus musclé que dans son souvenir, et elle se demanda s'il faisait du sport, régulièrement. Une barbe, aussi blonde que ses cheveux et parfaitement entretenue, s'accordait harmonieusement à sa coiffure, rasée sur les côtés et derrière, long sur le dessus. Il était coiffé d'un élégant bun qui n'amenuisait en rien son charme et sa virilité naturelle. Ce combo lui donnait un petit côté viking, et Hermione sentit une petite pointe d'envie et une grosse pointe de regret lui pincer le cœur.

\- Nos enfants, répéta-t-il pour la deuxième fois.

Le ton était beaucoup plus froid, sarcastique. Il se leva, fit le tour du salon et se rendit jusqu'au bar, où il se servit un verre de whisky presque à ras bord qu'il avala cul sec, avant de s'en resservir un, tout aussi rempli. Puis, en appui sur le bar, son verre à la main, il se tourna vers Hermione, qui attendait toujours, sagement assise dans son canapé. Drago savait qu'il aurait dû lui proposer quelque chose, un whisky, un cognac, un verre d'eau, n'importe quoi. Mais toute son éducation et sa politesse étaient aux abonnées absents à l'instant présent.

\- Suis-je censé prendre sous mon aile les enfants d'un autre ? Tu me crois assez stupide pour ça ?

Hermione devait s'attendre à l'insulte sous-entendue dans ses mots, car elle ne se crispa ni ne blanchit face à l'attaque. Elle se contenta de soupirer, comme elle le faisait lorsqu'il lui tapait sur les nerfs. Inconsciemment, ce petit soupir ramena à la surface d'heureux souvenirs que Drago chassa rapidement de son esprit. Il n'était pas heureux à cet instant précis et il ne voulait pas avoir la tête farci de détails mièvres qui pourraient perturber son raisonnement. Il avait besoin de garder l'esprit clair pour ne pas sombrer dans une folie. Déjà qu'il sentait poindre une migraine, s'il pouvait éviter d'en rajouter, ce serait super, merci beaucoup.

\- Si ce n'était pas tes enfants, je ne serais pas ici.

L'évidence même, mais avec les femmes, il fallait toujours se méfier.

\- Tu n'étais pas enceinte quand tu es partie, répliqua Drago.

\- Si, je l'étais. De trois mois, si tu veux savoir, mais j'ai fait un déni de grossesse à cause du travail et parce qu'on était tous les deux d'accord, à l'époque, que ce n'était absolument pas le moment d'avoir un enfant, lui expliqua Hermione.

\- C'est un peu facile comme excuse. Un déni de grossesse. Bah voyons.

\- Ils sont nés prématurément, quatre mois après mon départ, lui asséna Hermione. J'ai les certificats de naissance si tu veux, à moins que tu pousses le vice jusqu'à croire que je les ai trafiqués ? Après tout, c'est exactement le genre de chose que je serai capable de faire, puisque je semble être devene une femme vénale, au vu de ta réaction. Sache que ma situation financière me satisfait amplement, je n'ai pas besoin de ton argent. Je ne suis pas venue dépouiller Lord Malefoy de sa fortune et de ses titres, si c'est là ton inquiétude principale. Le fait est que je ne voulais pas d'enfant, mais que j'en ai eu deux. Il s'avère que tu es leur père, que tu le veuilles ou non. En tout cas, biologiquement parlant.

Il y avait de la colère dans la voix d'Hermione, et Drago s'en voulut sur le coup. Elle avait parfaitement raison. A l'époque, ils avaient tout juste la vingtaine, ils n'étaient pas encore totalement remis de la guerre et Hermione lui avait clairement fait savoir qu'elle ne voulait pas d'enfant avant ses trente ans. Il semblerait que la nature ne lui en ai pas laissé le choix, finalement.

\- Tu aurais pu les faire adopter, lui fit-il remarquer.

Cette fois, Drago avait fait mouche. Hermione serra les poings et pâlit, avant d'afficher un masque de colère qu'il connaissait très bien. C'était celui qu'elle mettait quand elle était dans son bon droit et qu'elle le savait. Lorsqu'elle avait cette expression sur le visage, elle était à la fois terrifiante et impressionnante. Il s'attendait déjà à une joute verbale quand elle inspira un grand coup et se leva, lissant sa jupe. Sans un regard pour lui, elle récupéra sa veste et son sac, qu'elle avait posé sur la table basse, et se dirigea vers la porte du salon.

\- C'était une erreur de venir, je perds mon temps. Désolée de t'avoir importuné.

Étonné qu'elle baisse les bras aussi vite, il la regarda quitter la pièce sans un mot. Grognant, il termina son verre et se lança à sa poursuite. Drago la rattrapa dans le couloir.

\- Hey, je t'ai connue plus combative que ça.

\- Je te l'ai dit, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre. Je conçoit que la nouvelle soit choquante, mais j'avais espéré un peu plus de respect de ta part, surtout sachant à quel point tu voulais des enfants, déjà à l'époque; lui rappela-t-elle, le regard noir.

\- Attends, tu débarques après dix ans de silence, sans prévenir, et tu me balances que j'ai des gamins ! DES gamins ! Excuse-moi d'être un poil choqué et d'avoir du mal à me faire à l'idée que mon ex m'ait caché pendant une décennie que j'étais père ! Je suis sensé faire quoi, t'accueillir à bras ouverts, te demander en mariage et adopter officiellement tes enfants ? Et puis d'abord, qu'est-ce qui me prouve que ce sont vraiment les miens, pour commencer ?

Le claquement de la gifle le surprit autant que la brûlure qui l'accompagna. Hermione avait frappé avec une force surprenante qui contrastait avec sa silhouette fine. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux et un pli amer au coin de la bouche.

\- Ce que tu peux être con, franchement ! Tu as raison, qu'est-ce qui prouve que ce sont tes gosses ? Après tout, j'avais que ça à faire, de baiser avec tous les mecs qui passaient pour pondre des mômes ! Tu sais quoi ? Va te faire foutre, Malefoy !

Hermione reprit sa route au pas de charge. A la surprise de Drago, elle ne se dirigea pas vers le hall mais vers le jardin sud, celui-là même qu'on pouvait voir depuis le salon rouge. Il se souvint qu'elle était captivée par le paysage quand il était entré, et se demanda soudain ce qu'elle pouvait bien aller y faire. Résigné, il grogna un bon coup avant de prendre le même chemin qu'elle. Drago dévala les marches quatre à quatre et poussa les doubles portes à la française qui menait au jardin. Il l'aperçut aussitôt et allait l'appeler quand il se figea, réalisant qu'elle n'était pas seule.

A côté d'elle se tenaient deux jeunes enfants, qui devaient avoir un peu moins de dix ans. Une fille et un garçon, des jumeaux à n'en pas douter tant ils se ressemblaient de visage. C'était une supposition par ailleurs ridicule, car s'ils étaient tous les deux de son sang, ils étaient forcément nés le même jour. Drago se maudit de sa stupidité et reprit sa marche vers le trio, examinant les enfants fur et à mesure qu'il approchait. La fillette avait ses yeux gris et la tignasse de sa mère, tandis que le garçon avec les yeux noisettes d'Hermione et la blondeur de son père. Drago réalisa soudain qu'il s'était de nouveau arrêté, en apnée, et inspira une grande bouffée d'air. Seigneur, il avait l'impression de voir deux versions miniatures de lui-même tant les enfants lui ressemblaient quand il avait leur âge. Il revoyait encore les photos de famille que sa mère aimait contempler, dans ses moments de nostalgie, où il était assis sur les genoux de son père, un sourire édenté éclatant, fier d'avoir perdu ses premières dents. Il secoua la tête et reprit sa route dans le jardin. Hermione se redressa à ce moment-là et l'entendit approcher.

\- Venez, on s'en va les enfants, dit-elle sans se retourner.

\- Hermione, attends !

Mais, dans un ralenti qui lui rappela douloureusement un moment fatidique et similaire dix ans plus tôt, Hermione transplana avec les enfants une seconde avant qu'il ne puisse lui attraper l'épaule. Sa main se referma dans le vide et il chuta, emporté par son élan. En rage, il se mit à frapper sur le sol, se souciant peu de tâcher ses vêtements.

\- Et merde ! putain de merde ! Fais chier, bordel !

Drago hurla sa colère pendant dix bonnes minutes, frappant, shootant des mottes de terre, allant même jusqu'à s'énerver contre un vieux chêne centenaire qui n'avait rien demandé. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il ressentit une douleur fulgurante dans la main après un énième coup de poing contre le tronc de l'arbre qu'il se calma, réalisant qu'il s'était brisé les doigts à agir comme un forcené.

####################

Hermione soupira lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au point de transplanage près du Chaudron Baveur. Elle y avait pris une chambre avec les enfants, leur laissant le grand lit deux places et occupant le lit d'appoint que Tom Jr avait mis pour elle. La chambre était assez grande et donnait sur le Chemin de Traverse, pour le plus grand plaisir de jumeaux qui pouvaient y rester collés toute la journée à observé l'activité incessante. Carlisle et Maddison se débarrassèrent de leur manteau pendant que leur mère descendait commander de quoi se restaurer.

\- Ah ton avis, il l'a prit comment ? Demanda Carlisle.

\- Vu comment on est parti, mal, répliqua Maddison. Je l'ai vu juste avant que maman ne transplane, il n'avait pas l'air ravi.

\- En même temps, ça peut se comprendre, on débarque dans sa vie comme un mauvais cadeau surprise.

\- Je me demande pourquoi maman veut absolument nous le présenter, repris Maddison. Je veux dire, on s'en sortait très bien tous les trois en Australie, mais depuis quelques mois, elle est bizarre.

\- Ah, toi aussi tu as remarqué ? Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle nous cache, mais on finira par trouver et la convaincre de rentrer à la maison. Je n'ai pas envie de vivre dans un pays aussi froid et humide.

La porte s'ouvrir à ce moment-là et Hermione entra, suivit d'un domestique qui déposa un plateau repas sur le grand lit, avant de ressortir aussi sec. Hermione se débarrassa à son tour de son manteau et s'assit sur son lit, qui grinça sous le poids de la jeune femme. Tandis que les jumeaux se servaient, elle les observait tour à tour. Elle avait surpris leur conversation à travers la porte mais s'abstint de tout commentaire. Après tout, ils n'avaient pas encore dix ans et bien qu'ils fassent preuve d'une maturité étonnante pour un si jeune âge, ils n'étaient pas prêts à connaître la vérité.

\- Vous voulez qu'on aille faire un tour sur le Chemin de Traverse ?

\- On peut aller voir Oncle Ron à la boutique ? Demanda aussitôt Maddison, toujours prête pour les mauvais coups.

\- Si tu me promets de ne pas gaspiller ton argent en frisbee à dent ou autres bêtises, répliqua Hermione en plissant les yeux, suspicieuse.

\- Mais c'est mon argent ! S'exclama Maddison.

\- C'est moi qui le gagne à la sueur de mon front, je te signale !

\- Pfff, tu travailles même pas en ce moment, marmonna la petite fille.

Un coup de coude bien placé de la part de son frère lui fit comprendre qu'elle était allée trop loin. Maddison, les larmes aux yeux, se jeta dans les bras de sa mère en lui demandant pardon au moins quarante fois par minute, jusqu'à ce que sa mère l'étreigne dans un gros câlin.

\- Ce n'est rien, en plus tu as raison, je ne travaille pas en ce moment.

\- Comment ça se fait, d'ailleurs ? Tu ne vas pas manquer à Oncle Tibus ?

Tibus était le supérieur hiérarchique d'Hermione. Il avait été son plus proche ami sur place, et bien qu'elle ne l'ai jamais encouragé, elle savait qu'il avait toujours eu un faible pour elle. A défaut de partager sa vie en tant qu'amant, il avait endossé le rôle d'ami et, accessoirement, d'oncle pour les jumeaux. C'était aussi lui qui avait mis Hermione en congés de longue durée quand il avait appris son état, non sans lui avoir passé un savon pour avoir gardé cet état de fait sous silence, alors qu'il engageait plus que sa propre personne.

\- C'est oncle Tibus qui m'a donné ces congés, pour que je puisse venir ici avec vous et vous présenter à des gens très chers à mon cœur.

\- Dont notre père, ajouta Carlisle en lui lançant un regard en biais.

\- Oui.

Carlisle haussa les épaules.

\- Pourquoi maintenant ?

\- Parce qu'il n'est jamais trop tard, et parce que vous pourriez un jour avoir besoin de lui. Parce que plus on attend, et plus c'est difficile de nouer ou renouer des liens, répondit Hermione avec une note de regret dans la voix.

\- Tu vas renouer avec papa ? Demanda Maddison.

\- Des relations purement amicales, pour votre bien, promit Hermione.

\- Et après, on rentre en Australie ?

\- Oui, mon chéri.

Les jumeaux n'étaient pas convaincus, mais ils n'insistèrent pas et tous trois vidèrent le plateau de toute trace de nourriture avant d'aller se balader dans le Chemin de Traverse.

#########################

Après la ballade, Hermione laissa les jumeaux au Chaudron Baveur, sous l'œil acéré de Tom Jr, le temps de faire une petite course. C'était du moins l'excuse qu'elle donna aux enfants qui, déjà plongé dans divers coloriages et mots fléchés, ne l'écoutèrent que d'une oreille. Serrant sa petite veste, elle ressortit et se rendit, à pied, jusqu'à Saint-Mangouste. Elle avait besoin de cette marche, pour s'éclaircir les idées. Elle avait déjà tout vendu en Australie, et fait rapatrier leurs affaires ici. Dans moins d'une semaine, elle pourrait emménager dans l'appartement qu'elle avait loué, et les jumeaux iraient à l'école publique du coin, où leur transfert était en cours d'enregistrement. Hermione s'en voulait de mentir aux jumeaux, mais elle n'avait pas le choix.

Lorsqu'elle se présenta à l'accueil, la réceptionniste ouvrit de grands yeux, abasourdie de voir la grande Hermione Granger à son bureau. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour reprendre ses esprits et la rediriger vers la salle d'attente, pendant qu'elle prévenait le médicomage-en-chef que son rendez-vous était là. Quelle ne fut pas la surprise d'Hermione en voyant Lee Jordan se diriger vers elle avec un grand sourire. Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, il la prit dans ses bras et la garda contre lui une bonne minutes, avant de la relâcher et d'éclater de rire devant son expression interdite.

\- C'est de la part de Georges, quand il a su que je te recevais aujourd'hui.

\- Ah, je comprends mieux, sourit Hermione.

Lee se calma soudain, un air inquiet sur le visage.

\- J'ai reçu ton dossier médical. Il faut qu'on parle.

\- Je sais.

\- Ce n'est pas très bon, ajouta Lee.

\- Je suis au courant.

\- Et Drago ?

\- Pourquoi cette question ?

\- Il est marqué dans ton dossier que tu as eu des jumeaux, nés quatre mois après ton départ d'Angleterre. Je sais faire des opérations de mathématiques basiques, tu sais.

Hermione sourit malgré elle, mais le cœur n'y était pas.

\- Il n'est pas au courant. Pas encore.

Lee soupira, puis lui indiqua le chemin jusqu'à son beau d'un geste de la main, l'invitant à le suivre.

#########################

Ce soir-là, Drago était invité chez Harry et Ginny. Il y retrouva sur place Ron et Lavande, ainsi que Luna. Neville était absent car il devait réceptionner un arrivage de plantes rares et fragiles, tâche qu'il ne pouvait laisser à personne. Lorsqu'il arriva, l'apéro était déjà bien entamé et il alla se servir une bière dans le frigo avant de les rejoindre dans le salon. Il venait ici tellement souvent que Ginny avait fini par toujours avoir en stock sa bière préférée (sans alcool), les cookies dont il raffolait et toujours de quoi préparer une pizza bolognaise si jamais il devait rester pour la nuit. Tout le monde plaisantait, parlait de tout et de rien, n'abordant que des sujets sans intérêt. Mais il y avait quelque chose de louche dans ces conversations sans queue ni tête, et Drago décida de vérifier quelque chose.

\- Hermione est passé chez moi cet après-midi. A l'improviste.

Aussitôt, le silence s'abattit sur la pièce et tout le monde évita le regard de Drago. Ils savaient. Ils savaient tous. Par la barbe de Merlin, ce qu'il pouvait détester ce genre de situation. Être le dernier au courant n'avait vraiment rien d'agréable. Drago détestait être le dindon de la farce. Il soupira.

\- Vous auriez pu me prévenir. C'est ce que font les amis, généralement. Vous savez, prévenir son pote que son ex, la femme de sa vie qui l'a abandonné sans scrupule, est de nouveau en ville ! J'ai l'impression d'être dans un de ces téléfilms débiles de moldus. Franchement, vous abusez.

Harry toussota, un sourire gêné sur les lèvres. Ginny n'en menait pas large à côté de lui, et tout les autres semblaient hypnotisés par les chips qu'ils avaient dans la main. Excepté Luna, qui jouait paresseusement avec le radis de son collier en sirotant son cognac.

\- Et comment on était censé t'annoncer ça ? "Salut Drago, Hermione est de retour dans le pays et compte te présenter vos enfants ! Tu sais, ceux dont elle ne nous a jamais parlé, alors qu'elle nous écrivait régulièrement. Tu verras, il paraît qu'ils sont adorables, tu devrais bien t'entendre avec eux !"... Avoue que c'était quand même pas évident.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel, excédé. Oui bon, vu comme ça c'est sûr que ce n'était pas facile, mais ils n'avaient qu'à lui envoyer Ron. Il avait la fâcheuse manie de mettre les pieds dans le plat dès qu'il ouvrait la bouche. C'était toujours gênant au premier abord, mais au moins il n'y avait pas de faux-semblant avec lui, on en avait pour son argent.

\- Et il vaut mieux, vu qu'Hermione n'en a plus pour longtemps, ajouta Luna distraitement.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers elle.

\- Comment ça, "Hermione n'en a plus pour longtemps" ? Répéta Ron, incrédule.

Luna les regarda, tour à tour, légèrement surprise. Ils la fixaient tous avec un air d'incompréhension total, et elle réalisa alors qu'elle en avait peut-être dit plus que nécessaire. Contre toute attente, c'était Luna qui avait eu le plus de contact avec Hermione au cours des dix dernières années. Pourtant les deux femmes n'étaient pas particulièrement proches à Poudlard au début de leur scolarité, mais l'Armée de Dumbledore avait créé des liens dont certains s'étaient renforcés. Avec les années, Hermione avait appris à composer avec l'éternel comportement farfelu de Luna, y puisant la force de parfois regarder en arrière, prendre du recul et avoir une vue d'ensemble. Aussi, c'était donc à Luna qu'elle s'était le plus confiée au cours de toutes ces années.

\- Elle ne vous a pas dit ? Oh, je ne sais pas si je peux le dévoiler du coup, je pensais qu'elle avait prévenu tout le monde.

Luna avait l'art et la manière de sortir des trucs gros comme une maison comme si cela allait de soi. Si certains trouvaient ça charmant, ce soir, personne ne le pensait. Au contraire, sa façon d'éviter le sujet avait de quoi taper sur les nerfs. Ron retint un grognement pendant que Lavande lui frottait le dos pour le calmer, tandis que Harry devait retenir Ginny afin qu'elle ne saute pas à la gorge de la jolie blonde.

\- Dit quoi ? S'emporta Drago, à deux doigts de la secouer comme un prunier.

Luna reposa son verre et regarda Drago droit dans les yeux. Celui-ci eut l'infime sensation que la révélation n'allait pas lui plaire et qu'elle était en lien direct avec le retour d'Hermione en Angleterre.

\- Hermione est mourante. Il ne lui reste que six mois à vivre.

* * *

_7 685 mots rien que pour ce chapitre... Je me suis épatée moi-même #SmileyQuiCrie_

_Bon bah, encore un sujet grave pour commencer #PasTaper #PasTaper xD_

_Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Au niveau du texte, de l'ambiance, de la narration ? Je suis friande de vos avis pour m'améliorer au maximum n_n_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hop, allez, "chapitre 2" :_

_J'espère que la suite va autant vous plaire que la première partie :)_

_N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis n_n_

**_Tekilou :_**_ Saaaaluuuut ! Trop heureuse de te revoir ici !_

**_Amlou :_**_ Salut ! Bienvenue à toi et merci pour ta review, je croise les doigts pour que la suite te plaise :)_

* * *

Hermione soupira en regardant sa montre. Les déménageurs étaient en retard. Pour elle qui mettait la ponctualité au dessus de beaucoup de choses, c'était un comble. Heureusement, ils arrivèrent dans le quart d'heure et elle put rapidement récupérer toutes les affaires qu'elle avait fait transféré d'Australie. Carlisle et Maddison étaient actuellement avec Luna et Neville, qui les gardaient pour le week-end. Ils étaient ravis d'enfin rencontrer l'amie de leur mère, et Hermione n'avait nul doute sur le fait que son côté fantasque allait à la fois dérouter et enchanter ses enfants. Habitués à la rigueur de leur mère, son comportement évaporé allait les changer.

Les déménageurs ne comprirent jamais pourquoi Hermione insista pour que tout soit livré dans le hall d'entrée de l'appartement, mais c'était elle qui payait, donc il se contentèrent d'obéir. Une fois la porte fermée et les rideaux tirés, Hermione s'arma de sa baguette pour déplacer les meubles, vider les cartons et remplir chaque placard, armoire et bibliothèque qui meublaient maintenant l'appartement. Elle avait trouvé cet appartement de grand standing, dans une résidence sécurisée et arborée, et l'avait aussitôt pris tant la disposition ressemblait à celle de leur logement australien. D'une certaine manière, c'était un stress en moins pour tout le monde de se retrouver dans un environnement un tant soit peu familier. Même les chambres des enfants étaient des copies conformes, jusqu'au moindre poster.

En moins d'une heure, tout était à sa place. Hermione ne récupérant les jumeaux que le lendemain, Luna ayant proposé de les garder pour que leur mère puisse se reposer, elle se demanda ce qu'elle allait faire de son week-end. Ce n'était pas comme si elle avait du travail sur lequel elle pouvait s'avancer, puisque que Tibus lui avait retiré toutes les affaires qu'elle avait encours pour les redispatcher au reste de l'équipe. Celle-ci ne s'était pas privée d'engueuler Hermione quand ils avaient découvert ses problèmes de santé. Trois collègues avaient même fondu en larmes, refusant d'accepter le funèbre destin qui l'attendait. Bien que triste, elle était partie le cœur léger de savoir que tout se passerait bien pour eux et qu'elle ne laissait personne dans l'embarras.

Finalement, la jeune femme attrapa son sac et son manteau et sortir de l'appartement. Elle n'avait pas de destination précise en tête mais un peu d'air frais ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal. Le parc arboré de la résidence était grand et bien entretenu. Pas autant que celui du Manoir Malefoy mais les moyens n'étaient pas les mêmes. Hermione avait toujours aimé se promener au bord du lac, en tête à tête avec Drago. Elle secoua la tête, se maudissant. L'heure n'était pas au regret sur sa vie sentimentale inexistante. Enfonçant le cou dans les épaules pour se protéger du vent, elle ne vit pas un passant qui arrivait face à elle et le heurta de plein fouet. Heureusement pour elle, elle avait de bons réflexes et se remit d'aplomb aussitôt, prête à s'excuser pour sa maladresse. Les mots se figèrent dans sa gorge quand elle croisa le regard gris acier de Drago.

\- Salut.

################

Drago se serait donné une baffe s'il avait été seul.

Salut.

C'est tout ce qu'il avait trouvé à dire ? Des fois, il était vraiment un boulet. Depuis que Luna leur avait annoncé qu'Hermione était mourante, il n'avait pas dormi une seule nuit complète. Au bout de trois jours, ça commençait à se voir. Il savait qu'il avait les yeux cernés et le teint encore plus pâle que d'habitude. Finalement, c'était plutôt lui qui avait l'air en fin de vie, alors que la jeune femme rayonnait littéralement. Le vent faisait voler ses cheveux, qui ondulaient dans la brise. Elle ne les avait pas lissés ce matin et cela lui donnait un air beaucoup moins hautain. Son imperméable beige, serré à la taille par une large ceinture, marquait la finesse de sa taille tout en soulignant la courbe de ses hanches. Elle avait toujours été belle à ses yeux, mais là, c'était presque trop. Rien dans son attitude ou son visage n'indiquait qu'elle allait mourir. En brave Gryffondor, elle avait probablement pris la nouvelle avec un calme olympien, élaborant immédiatement la meilleure solution pour ses enfants.

Non.

Leurs enfants.

Inconsciemment, il se pencha légèrement sur le côté pour regarder derrière elle, mais elle leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Ils ne sont pas là.

\- Oh.

Silence. À se regarder en chien de faïence, ça n'allait pas avancer, leur histoire. Enfonçant les mains dans ses poches, il désigna d'un geste du menton une brasserie de l'autre côté de la rue.

\- Un café ?

\- Oui, répondit-elle après une seconde d'hésitation.

Ils entrèrent dans le café et Hermione se dirigea immédiatement vers une table côté verrière. Drago aurait plutôt pris une table dans le fond, à l'abri des oreilles et regards indiscrets. Il soupira en souriant. Les habitudes ont la vie dure. Sans un mot, il s'installa en face d'elle et le regarda qui regardait dehors. La serveuse apporta les cafés, lança un regard appréciateur à Drago et fila sans demander son reste quand Hermione se râcla la gorge.

\- Je vois que tu as toujours un effet dévastateur sur la gente féminine, se moqua-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

\- Pour ma défense, je n'encourage en rien ces attentions.

\- Je sais.

\- Vraiment ? Demanda-t-il, avant de lever les yeux au ciel. Luna.

\- Luna, répéta Hermione en souriant.

Un silence, moins gênant que celui dans la rue, s'installa entre eux. Finalement, Drago décida de prendre les rênes de la conversation, sinon ils allaient rester là à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux comme deux adolescents coincés, et ce n'était pas prévu dans son agenda.

\- Où sont-ils ?

\- Chez Luna. C'est leur marraine.

\- Neville était au courant ?

\- Évidemment. Mais il sait tenir sa langue, contrairement à Ron et Harry.

\- Pourquoi es-tu rentrée ? J'ai vu ta résidence, ce n'est pas un bâtiment de passage, donc je suppose que c'est définitif.

Il savait qu'Hermione n'avait croisé personne cette semaine, donc elle ne savait probablement pas que Luna avait vendu la mèche. Il voulait savoir si elle allait essayer de cacher cet état de fait ou si elle comptait s'en servir contre lui. Il voulait découvrir à quel point elle comptait le manipuler. Il n'avait absolument aucun doute sur sa paternité depuis qu'il avait vu les enfants. Oui, c'était salaud de réagir comme ça, mais il avait vu tellement de personnes trompées, dans chaque camp, que la confiance aveugle était quelque chose qu'il évitait. Seule Hermione semblait savoir comment défoncer les murs qu'il érigeait autour de lui, et ce d'un simple sourire ou soupir. C'était extrêmement agaçant d'ailleurs.

\- Il était temps que tu rencontres tes enfants.

\- Pourquoi maintenant ? Cela n'aurait-il pas été plus simple pour tout le monde de faire ça dès leur naissance, où quand ils étaient encore très jeunes ?

\- Si, bien sûr, mais même pour eux, je ne serais jamais revenue la queue entre les jambes. Et certainement pas avec des enfants dans les bras.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Allons, Drago. Tu m'insultes, je m'en vais, je te plante comme une merde devant tout nos amis, je découvre que je suis enceinte et je reviens implorer ton pardon ? Tu n'aurais plus eu aucun respect pour moi si j'avais agi de cette manière, répondit Hermione avec un regard dur.

\- Parce que tu crois que j'ai du respect pour toi, là, maintenant, alors que tu m'as annoncé il y a une semaine que je suis père depuis presque 10 ans et que je n'en savais rien ? Pourtant que je sache, rien ne t'obligeait à me le dire, et j'aurais pu passer ma vie sans savoir que j'avais des enfants. Sans savoir que j'avais des héritiers, à qui reviendraient absolument toutes mes possessions.

\- Tu n'as pas à me respecter. Je ne suis pas venue demander ta clémence. Par contre, j'ai besoin que tu t'entendes avec tes enfants.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'on ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver.

\- Je vois. Donc je m'entends avec eux, je les couche sur mon testament et hop, en cas d'accident, boum, toute la fortune des Malefoy est pour eux.

Pousser Hermione dans ses retranchements lui procurait à la fois un sentiment de triomphe et de honte. Il n'était pas fier de la provoquer ainsi, mais c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour garder un tant soit peu de distance entre eux. Seigneur, même après dix ans d'absence, il était toujours raide dingue d'elle. Et savoir qu'il la perdrait bientôt sans aucun espoir de retour ne l'aidait pas vraiment à avoir les idées claires.

\- Ce que tu peux être con, vraiment, cracha-t-elle en se levant.

Elle enfila son manteau en lui lançant un regard mauvais. Drago se leva au moment où elle allait le gifler et lui attrapa le poignet. Conscient que la salle entière les regardait, il se pencha vers elle, lui bloquant toujours le bras.

\- Je sais pourquoi tu es revenue, murmura-t-il en insistant bien sur le mot "sais", ne lui laissant aucun doute.

S'il s'attendait à un simple soupir désabusé de sa part, il en eut pour ses frais. Un masque d'effroi tomba sur le visage d'Hermione, dont les yeux se remplirent de larmes. Se dégageant, elle fit un pas en arrière, porta le main à sa bouche et détourna le regard, incapable d'affronter celui de Drago. Étouffant un sanglot, elle ramassa son sac et sortit de la brasserie sans un mot, sans un regard en arrière. Le silence retomba dans la salle et Drago prit une longue inspiration en regardant le plafond.

Bien. Les dés étaient jetés.

\- Salaud, marmonna une jeune femme à la table d'à côté.

Drago la toisa et posa violemment la main sur sa table, renversant son thé.

\- Quand on ne sait rien de la situation, on ferme sa gueule, asséna-t-il d'un ton glacial.

Il paya les consommations au bar et sortit à son tour de la brasserie.

###############

La vue brouillée par les larmes, Hermione ne savait pas vraiment où elle allait. Elle savait juste qu'elle devait s'éloigner de Drago. Elle devait protéger son cœur, ce cœur si fragile donc chaque battement résonnait dans es veines comme un compte à rebours. Chaque battement épuisait cet organe, de manière inéluctable. La magie ne pouvait rien faire, il lui fallait une transplantation. Hélas, elle se savait malade puis 6 ans, mais à ce jour aucun donneur compatible n'avait été trouvé. Elle avait vu des malades derrière elle sur la liste d'attente se faire opérer alors qu'elle attendait toujours le coup de fil qui lui sauverait la vie. Elle avait espérer que Lee pourrait lui parler d'une technique médicomagique inconnue en Australie, mais il lui avait rapidement enlevé tout espoir inutile.

Finalement, son instinct de survie reprit le dessus. Elle se gifla mentalement, se forçant à respirer de grandes goulées d'air pour refluer ses larmes. Non, ce n'était pas le moment de flancher. Elle se devait d'être forte. Pour Maddison et pour Carlisle. Il ne faisait aucun doute à ses yeux que Drago ferait un excellent père. Elle savait, du moins elle espérait, qu'il ne demandait que ça. Faire partie de leur vie, à eux, puisque la sienne allait être dramatiquement écourtée. Se rappelant ses dernières paroles, elle fronça les sourcils. Hermione savait qui avait vendu la mèche, puisqu'une seule personne était au courant avant son arrivée.

* * *

Luna regardait les enfants colorier avec application les dessins qu'elle leur avait donné quand le "bang" d'un transplanage attira son attention. Hermione se tenait droite comme un i dans le jardin, devant la fenêtre du salon. Luna enfila une veste chaude et la rejoignit, tandis que les enfants s'interrogeaient sur la présence de leur mère.

\- Il se passe quoi ? Demanda Carlisle.

\- Maman a l'air fâché contre Tante Luna, répondit Maddison.

Les jumeaux se regardèrent, haussèrent les épaules et replongèrent dans leur coloriage. Les histoires d'adultes, c'était toujours trop compliqué à suivre. Une vraie sitcom !

Luna et Hermione se firent la bise et allèrent s'asseoir sur le banc sous le vieux chêne qui veillait sur le quartier depuis des décennies.

\- Je pensais te voir plus tôt, commença Luna.

\- Je n'ai croisé personne avant aujourd'hui, avoua Hermione.

\- Qui ?

\- Drago.

\- Oh. Je suis désolée, je croyais que tu avais abordé le sujet avec lui quand tu es allée le voir.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je comprends mieux maintenant le sens de ses questions.

\- Laisse-moi deviner. Il a essayé de te manipuler pour te faire avouer la vraie raison de ton retour ? La taquina Luna.

\- Quelque chose comme ça, avoua Hermione en grimaçant.

Les deux femmes se regardèrent et se mirent à rire doucement. C'est grâce à cette étrange complicité qu'Hermione avait pu tenir quand elle avait appris qu'elle était malade. Luna ne jugeait personne, n'imposait pas ses idées ou solutions et ne critiquait pas celles émises par Hermione. Bien sûr, elle lui avait dit qu'elle n'était pas d'accord avec ses choix mais elle avait accepté de l'aider avant même que la jeune femme ne le lui demande.

\- Cela devrait faciliter les choses, non ?

\- Je ne suis pas sûre. Je neveux pas qu'il prenne les enfants parce qu'il aura pitié de moi où d'eux, je veux qu'il les aime. Je sais que c'était une erreur de ne pas revenir, mais cette insulte... Murmura-t-elle en se prenant l'avant-bras gauche. C'est impossible, jamais je ne pourrais la pardonner.

\- Je ne peux pas te dire que je comprends, car je n'ai pas eu à souffrir de telles remarques.

\- Mais tu as été harcelée à Poudlard, parce que tu étais... Commença Hermione.

\- Bizarre ? Stupide ? Tête en l'air ? Demande Luna. Loufoque ?

Ce dernier terme fit rougir Hermione. La première fois qu'elle avait présenté Luna à ses amis, sa langue avait rippé et elle avait donné le surnom moqueur que les élèves lui avaient attribué : Loudoca. Pourtant, Luna n'avait jamais apporté la moindre preuve qu'elle le savait ou même qu'elle en tenait compte.

\- Je sais que je suis, selon vos critères, étrange. Mais justement, ce sont vos critères. Pas les miens. Je me trouve parfaitement normal. La normalité, c'est propre à chacun. Ce que tu considères comme normal ou évident ne le sera pas pour tout le monde, et l'inverse est juste aussi. Donc non, je ne peux pas te comprendre car je n'ai pas connu un tel degré d'insulte et d'humiliation. Honnêtement, je n'arrive même pas à l'imaginer. Mais je peux voir à ton visage, à ton regard, que cela t'a marqué, et cela me suffit pour savoir que tu en as souffert.

Hermione ravala un sanglot, se tapota les joues en essayant d'évacuer ses larmes l'air de rien, mais elle savait que Luna ne s'offusquerait pas de la voir pleurer. Elle se contenterait de la regarder avec toute la douceur du monde dans les yeux, sans jugement, sans qu'Hermione ne se sente honteuse ou stupide. Elle parvint néanmoins en calmer ses sanglots sans se transformer en chute d'eau, ce qui était une belle victoire.

\- Et le déménagement ?

\- Tout est terminé. L'appartement est entièrement meublé, décoré, habitable.

\- Veux-tu récupérer les jumeaux ?

\- Non, j'ai besoin d'une nuit seule pour avoir la force demain de leur avouer qu'on ne rentrera pas en Australie.

\- Tu sais, je crois qu'ils s'en doutent un peu. Ils sont loin d'être stupides. En même temps, quand on connait leurs parents, il n'y a rien de surprenant à ça. Ce qui est étonnamment drôle, et légèrement cliché si tu veux mon avis, c'est de voir comment on vous retrouve dans chacun d'eux. Maddison tient clairement de son père. La rhétorique semble la fasciner et elle aime beaucoup manipuler les mots pour... eh bien, manipuler les gens. Elle terminerait à Serpentard que cela ne m'étonnerait pas. Carlisle est plus discret, mais si je ne lui en interdisais pas l'accès, je pense qu'il passerait ses journées dans notre bibliothèque. Il tient cela de toi. Mais il est courageux, comme tous les Gryffondors, et n'hésite pas à suivre Maddison dans ses aventures, même si certaines sont... Limites niveau sécurité.

Hermione la regarda avec des yeux de chouette, grand ouvert. Jamais elle n'avait vraiment fait attention aux caractères de ses enfants, pour elle c'était normal qu'ils agissent comme ils le faisaient normalement, mais en l'espace de quelques heures, Luna semblait avoir cerné la personnalité de chacun d'eux. Alors qu'elle y réfléchissait, la porte s'ouvrit et les deux enfants se ruèrent vers elles. Maddison grimpa directement sur les genoux de Luna tandis que Carlisle venait se blottir contre sa mère.

\- Vous n'êtes plus fâchées ?

\- On n'était pas fâchées, corrigea Luna.

\- Maman avait l'air fâché en tout cas, insista Maddison, un sourcil relevé.

Hermione allait nier quand elle réalisa que c'était inutile.

\- C'est vrai, j'étais fâchée. Ma matinée ne s'est pas déroulée comme je l'espérais. Du moins en partie.

\- Mais ça va mieux ?

\- Oui.

\- Est-ce qu'on rentre bientôt à la maison ? Demanda Carlisle en jouant avec son balai miniature.

\- C'est un peu loin, tu ne crois pas ? Demanda Hermione. On n'est pas restés très longtemps ici, et vous n'avez pas encore passé de temps avec votre père.

\- Je voulais dire, à la maison d'ici ?

Hermione se figea, et lança un regard apeuré à Luna, qui haussa les épaules, aussi surprise qu'elle. Que les enfants se doutent de quelque chose, c'était une chose, mais qu'ils sachent, c'en était une autre.

\- Comment ?

Les jumeaux se regardèrent furtivement, avant que Maddison ne sorte un parchemin de la poche de son sweat.

\- Tom Jr a déposé ça hier pour toi, pendant que tu étais absente.

\- C'est l'écriture d'Oncle Tibus, enchaîna Carlisle.

\- On pensait pas à mal, on voulait juste savoir ce qu'il disait !

\- En plus, l'enveloppe était quasiment pas fermée !

\- On n'a juste jeté un œil, comme ça !

\- Vite fait ! Vraiment, on n'a pas tout lu !

\- Mais on a vu qu'il avait vendu la maison et envoyé toutes nos affaires... Termina Maddison.

Un silence pesant se posa sur le quator, les adultes ne sachant que dire aux enfants. Finalement, Maddison reprit la parole.

\- Il dit aussi qu'il est désolé qu'aucun traitement n'ait fonctionné en Australie.

Carlisle leva les yeux vers sa mère, inquiet.

\- Tu es malade, maman ?

###############

Drago se laissa choir comme une loque sur un des canapés anciens du salon rouge, tandis que Catterby ramassait manteau, veste et gilet qu'il avait enlevé et laisser choir ça et là. Il n'était pas aussi désinvolte d'habitude, mais depuis qu'Hermione était revenue, c'était comme si l'univers avait décidé de faire de sa vie un gigantesque manège à sensations. Il avait parfois l'impression d'être dans des montagnes russes, alternant entre joie intense de savoir la jeune femme rentrée et dépression écrasante de la savoir condamnée. Sans parler des gamins. Seigneur, il rêvait d'être père depuis le jour où il s'était avoué ses sentiments pour Hermione, il n'avait jamais imaginé une autre femme qu'elle comme mère de leurs enfants et maintenant qu'elle était là, avec leurs jumeaux de 10 ans, il se sentait floué. Il avait manqué tout ce qui faisait la magie de la petite enfance, il n'avait vu aucun premier pas, premier mot, première magie. Ils étaient bien ses enfants sur le papier et génétiquement parlant, il ne réfutait pas cela mais il ne se sentait pas père pour autant. Et s'il devait les récupérer quand Hermione... Par la barbe de Merlin, il n'arrivait même pas à imaginer son départ, il refusait même del 'évoquer. Mais toujours est-il qu'il n'avait que 6 mois pour construire des liens avec ses enfants.

Toute une vie avec ses parents ne lui avaient pas permis d'avoir de véritables liens. Quand il voyait comment Molly et Arthur se comportaient avec leur tribu, il avait plus d'une fois envié cette ambiance euphorique qui semblait les entourer. Il n'y avait aucune manipulation, aucun faux-semblant dans leurs échanges. Tout débordait d'amour, de joie, d'allégresse. Ce n'était pas un environnement familial qu'il avait connu, et il ne se sentait pas capable de créer un tel environnement pour ses enfants. Ouvrant les yeux, il fixa le plafond du salon rouge, à 5 mètres au dessus de lui. Se redressant d'un coup, il engloba la pièce du regard. D'un point de vue architecturale et décoration, il n'y avait pas une seule faute de mauvais goût dans cette pièce. Mais il n'y avait pas une seule goutte d'amour. C'était le genre de pièce que l'on retrouvait en photo dans Sorcière Magazine pour le concours du plus beau boudoir. C'était une pièce magnifique, mais pas une pièce vivante. Or, le Manoir entier était à l'image de cette pièce. Magnifique, mais figé. Il ne pouvait pas rencontrer ses enfants ici.

###############

Hermione était rentrée épuisée mais soulagée de chez Luna. Elle avait eu une longue conversation avec ses enfants, leur expliquant la situation en détail. Elle avait vu le déclic dans leur yeux quand ils avaient enfin compris qu'elle allait mourir et disparaître bientôt de leur vie. Maddison avait piqué une crise de colère qui avait retourné le salon, tandis que Carlisle s'était réfugié dans le jardin, prostré dans un coin, la végétation se fanant à mesure qu'il s'enfonçait dans son chagrin. Pendant que Luna réparait les dégâts dans la pièce, Hermione les avait pris dans ses bras et s'était excusé des centaines de fois de ne pas leur avoir dit plus tôt, de ne pas avoir trouvé de solutions, de les abandonner comme ça. Ils avaient finalement cessé de sangloter et, exténués par le chagrin, elle les avait couché dans la chambre d'ami de Luna, qui avait promis de veiller sur eux cette nuit. Hermione avait dû promettre que c'était la dernière nuit qu'ils ne passeraient pas dans la même maison, ce qu'elle pouvait comprendre. Elle même était fatiguée et avait besoin... Elle ne savait pas, en fait, mais elle avait besoin de quelque chose. De solitude, pour commencer. Et d'un bon verre d'alcool.

Ce dont elle n'avait pas besoin, en revanche, c'était d'un viking blond qui faisait les cents pas devant le portail de sa résidence. Elle hésita à transplaner directement dans son appartement, mais le quartier était moldu et bondé. Elle passa devant Drago sans un mot mais maintint ouvert le portail derrière lui, et il se faufila sans demander son reste. Il la suivit en silence, trop heureux qu'elle ne l'ait pas snobé et terrifié à l'idée de provoquer une nouvelle dispute. Il ne voulait pas élever la voix contre elle. Pas maintenant. Plus jamais.

Dans l'ascenseur qui les amenait au dernier étage, il l'observa discrètement. Elle avait le visage marqué, les yeux gonflés et l'air au bout du rouleau. Elle l'invita à le suivre d'un petit soupir qui le fit frissonner (fichue mémoire) et le fit entrer dans son nouvel appartement. Il s'agissait d'un appartement au dernier étage, qui faisait l'angle du bâtiment, avec une grande terrasse en L qui entourait toute la partie "jour" du logement. Le tout était meublé et décoré avec beaucoup de soin, dans des tons chaleureux et accueillants. Pendant qu'Hermione suspendait leurs manteaux, Drago ne se gêna pas pour faire le tour du propriétaire. Comme la jeune femme ne disait rien, le regardant faire, il se permit d'entrer dans les champs des enfants mais n'alla pas jusqu'à la sienne. Il mourrait pourtant d'envie de voir le lit dans lequel elle se reposait, dans lequel elle dormait, dans lequel elle se tortillait quand... Stop, non, il ne fallait pas penser à ce genre de choses. Sa vie intime ne le regardait plus.

\- Maddison a un goût prononcé pour la cuisine, raconta alors Hermione alors qu'il se tenait devant la bibliothèque de la cambre de sa fille. Il s'avère qu'elle est aussi très intéressée par les potions, comme son père. Elle semble douée. Il lui faut moins de 3 tentatives pour parvenir à un résultat excellent.

\- Elle a de qui tenir, acquiesça Drago.

\- Non, elle est comme toi. Comme Severus. Elle m'a dit que les ingrédients lui parlaient, une fois. Rends-toi compte, elle a inventé une potion de repousse parce que je n'arrivait pas à garder mes fleurs vivantes, avoua Hermione.

Drago était impressionné, mais en y réfléchissant, si elle avait le talent de sa mère, ce n'était pas bien étonnant.

\- Elle... Elle est douée sur un balai, mais elle n'aime pas trop le Quidditch. Ce qui lui plaît, c'est plutôt le freestyle. En Australie, un groupe de Sang-Mêlés a mis au point des skatebrooms, un mélange de balai et de skateboard. Elle adore ça ! Elle est vraiment très à l'aise, je ne sais pas comment elle fait. Je n'ai jamais aimer voler.

\- Je sais, lui rappela Drago.

Il avait en mémoire des balades en balai avec leurs amis où Hermione, le nez blotti dans son dos, avait passé parfois des heures les yeux fermés, collé à lui comme une sangsue, terrifiée à l'idée de tomber. Elle devait penser à la même chose car elle rougit en souriant légèrement.

\- Que peux-tu me dire d'autre sur elle ?

\- Elle. Déteste. Les. Carottes, martela Hermione en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

C'était tellement inattendu que Drago éclata de rire. Lui même détestait ce légume et cela lui plu qu'un de ses enfants ait hérité de cela.

\- Mais elle mange tout le reste. De ce côté là, j'ai de la chance, ils ne sont pas difficiles du tout. Carlisle lui, a les bananes en horreur, mais je crois que c'est tout. Cuisiner pour eux est un régal. Maddison a un cahier où...

Elle hésita, avant de s'avancer et de prendre un carnet à reliure en cuir qu'elle serra contre elle avant de le tendre à Drago.

\- Elle l'a fait avec son frère. Je ne l'ai découvert qu'au moment de déménager.

Perplexe, Drago ouvrit le carnet et sentit son cœur manquer un battement. Sur la page de garde, on pouvait lire, rédigée de manière maladroite :

_"Ce carnet est la propriété de Maddison et Carlisle Granger-Malefoy, enfants d'Hermione Granger et de Drago Malefoy"_

Sur les pages qui suivaient, il y avait, mélangés, tous les articles parlant de lui ou d'Hermione, aussi bien pendant leur scolarité, que pendant la Guerre, et tout ce qui s'était passé après leur séparation. Il remarqua que pour chaque article sur lui, il y avait en face, un article sur leur mère, à peu près à la même époque.

\- Comment ?

\- Je... Je me tenais au courant de ta carrière, et je collectais les articles te concernant. Un jour, Maddison m'a demandé qui tu étais, et j'ai juste répondu "un vieil ami du lycée". Je ne pensais pas qu'elle irait vérifié, et encore moins qu'ils iraient récupéré tous ces articles.

\- Donc ils savaient depuis tout ce temps ?

\- Probablement. Je suppose que c'est la raison pour laquelle ils n'ont pas opposés tant de résistance quand je leur ai annoncé qu'on partait pour l'Angleterre.

Un silence suivit cet aveu, et Drago referma le carnet avec précaution, mais il ne le rangea pas sur l'étagère. Il vit Hermione ouvrir la bouche, prête à poser une question, mais s'abstint finalement de parler et lui fit signe de le suivre. La chambre de Carlisle était contiguë à celle de sa sœur. Partout trônaient des statuettes de créatures. Des statuettes moldues, à en juger par leur immobilité. Mais il y avait dragons, centaures, licornes sur toutes les étagères, ainsi que des posters de Quidditch jusqu'au plafond.

\- Wouah. Il a dû être ravi de rencontrer Luna.

\- Oui, avoua Hermione, il n'en revenait pas. Il a aussi adoré discuter avec Harry des matchs de Quidditch, mais je crois qu'il a hâte d'échanger sur le sujet avec son père. Il aime donc les créatures en tout genre, le sport en général, même si le Quidditch a ses faveurs, et lire. Sa bibliothèque est... presque aussi impressionnante que la mienne.

C'était le moins qu'on puisse dire. La bibliothèque recouvrait tout un pan de mur de la chambre et montait jusqu'au plafond. Une échelle sur guide permettait d'aller chercher le moindre manuscrit et tout était parfaitement rangé. Par thème, puis par auteur, puis par titre. Il lança un regard narquois à Hermione qui lui fit une grimace, et l'espace d'un instant, il se retrouva projeté dans le passé, 10 ans plus tôt, quand il se moquait d'elle à chaque fois qu'elle réarrangeait sa bibliothèque pour y caser sa nouvelle acquisition.

\- Il n'est pas très bavard, mais il écoute beaucoup et retient très bien ce qu'il entends. Il a le sens du détail aussi, et note généralement ce qui passe inaperçue aux yeux ou aux oreilles des gens.

\- Il ferait un bon Auror alors.

\- Probablement. Mais je ne crois pas que cela le tente. Enfin, il n'a que 10 ans, à cet âge là, on ne sait pas ce que l'avenir nous réserve.

Un silence glacial tomba dans la chambre lorsqu'Hermione termina sa phrase. Drago s'était figé, tout comme elle. La main sur la bouche, elle se détourna et se rendit dans le salon, suivit de Drago. Il finit par la rattraper et l'obligea à le regarder. Hermione chercha à se dégager, mais il la retint par les poignets et finit par la prendre dans ses bras, la berçant doucement tandis qu'elle inondait son pull de ses larmes trop longtemps contenues. Alors qu'il lui caressait les cheveux, il savoura discrètement le doux parfum de pêche qui en émanait. Les mains crispées dans son dos, elle hoquetait de temps à temps et finit par se calmer. Elle le repoussa alors doucement, et il se laissa faire, même s'il mourrait d'envie de la garder dans ses bras.

\- Je suis désolée.

\- Pas de problème.

Les bras croisés, Hermione évita son regard. Elle s'en voulait tellement de s'être laissée de la sorte. Drago, se sentant soudain de trop, allait finalement partir quand elle le retint d'une simple phrase.

\- Tu veux boire un verre avec moi ?

###############

Tandis que la jeune femme préparait de quoi accompagner l'apéro, Drago examinait la décoration. Elle était fait avec beaucoup de goût, un peu hétéroclite. Il y avait aussi bien des meubles anciens en bois sculptés que des bibelots d'art nouveau ou des peintures abstraites. Le mélange détonnant était pourtant à l'image d'Hermione. Ni moldue, ni sans-pur, mais quelque part entre les deux. Sur un pan de mur, au dessus du buffet de l'entrée, il aperçut un pêle-mêle de photos et réalisa alors qu'il s'agissait de photos de famille. Certaines étaient des photos moldues, immobiles, ayant capturé un éclat de rire, une grimace ou simplement un instant de béatitude. D'autres étaient des photos sorcières, car les personnages bougeaient. Une photo retint l'attention de Drago. Celle où Hermione, assise tranquillement dans le salon, était soudain "attaquée" par ses enfants qui la couvraient de baisers. Une petite légende en-dessous indiquait "Anniversaire de Maman". Il y avait tellement d'amour dans cette photo qu'il se retint de la subtiliser pour la ramener chez lui.

\- C'était i ans.

Drago sursauta malgré lui. Les mains dans le dos, Hermione laissait son regard dériver sur le pêle-mêle, comme il l'avait fait quelque minutes plus tôt. Un sourire apaisé étirait ses lèvres.

\- Je l'ai commencé quand j'ai appris que j'étais malade. Pas à prendre des photos, ça je l'ai fait dès leur naissance. Mais ce pêle-mêle. Je voudrais qu'ils le gardent quand je ne serais plus là. Qu'ils se rappellent tous les bons moments pour oublier les mauvais. Il n'est jamais bon de se complaire dans la tristesse et le désespoir.

\- Qui prenait ses photos ?

\- Tibus, un collègue de bureau. Mon supérieur hiérarchique à l'heure actuelle, rajouta Hermione en voyant Drago tiquer. L'apéro est servi.

Drago la suivit dans le salon et la regarda s'installer dans un fauteuil tandis qu'il prenait place à l'opposé. Entre eux, la table, et une distance qui ne semblait pas vouloir rétrécir. Il réalisa alors qu'Hermione érigeait, inconsciemment ou pas, des barrières autour d'elle. Il soupira. Il était probablement la cause de cette attitude.

\- Un problème ? Tu n'arrêtes pas de soupirer.

\- Non, rien. Parle-moi de la vie en Australie. J'y suis allé plusieurs fois pour ouvrir des magasins, mais je n'y ai jamais fait de tourisme.

\- C'était très beau, j'aimais beaucoup. Nous vivions au bord de la plage et les enfants allaient à l'école primaire. Je leur avais donné des petites amulettes qui masquaient leurs pouvoirs, mais ils pouvaient s'en servir librement à la maison, donc aucun risque que l'un d'entre eux ne devienne un obscurus, précisa-t-elle face au froncement de sourcils de Drago.

\- Et... Comment dire...

Drago se frotta la nuque, un peu gêné par la question qu'il souhaitait poser.

\- Il n'y a eu personne, répondit Hermione.

\- Impossible !

\- Je te demande pardon ? Se crispa la jeune femme. Tu crois que je mens ?

\- Non, je veux dire... Enfin... C'est impossible que tu n'aies pas eu d'amant parce qu'il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas vouloir te séduire, avoua Drago en regardant ses pieds, conscient de dévoiler ses sentiments les plus profonds.

\- Oh.

Un silence suivit cette onomatopée, et Drago ne savait plus ou se mettre.

\- J'ai eu des propositions. Je ne vais pas te le cacher. Et j'ai eu quelques rencards. Mais aucun n'a jamais abouti.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je portais tes enfants, et je n'avais pas vraiment la tête à entamer une relation. Et puis de toute façon, je n'en avais pas envie.

\- Pourquoi ? Répéta Drago en la regardant dans les yeux. Pour autant que je me rappelle, tu n'étais pas particulièrement prude ou coincée, excuse-moi de le dire tel quel, mais le sexe avait une part plutôt importante dans notre relation. Tu étais... friande de corps à corps, pour le dire joliment.

Hermione pouffa malgré elle, se rappelant qu'en effet, ils étaient très souvent collés l'un à l'autre. Un des aléas de la passion.

\- Je veux dire, ça ne t'a pas manqué ?

\- Et toi ? Je sais que tu as vécu comme un moine pendant presque 10 ans.

\- Enfin tu sais, les hommes... On se débrouille... Marmonna Drago en rougissant.

\- Oui, et bien les femmes aussi, on est très douées pour se débrouiller, plaisanta Hermione. La masturbation, ça nous connaît après tout, les moldues ont crées des jouets sexuels très sympathiques.

Hermione éclata de rire lorsque Drago manqua de s'étouffer avec la gorgée de bière qu'il avala de travers. Il mit quelque minutes à se reprendre avant de lui lancer un regard blasé.

\- Sérieusement ?

\- J'en ai toute une collection, tu veux voir ?

\- Non, merci, je te crois sur parole, répondit rapidement Drago.

Après ce petit moment gênant, plus pour Drago que pour Hermione, ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, rattrapant le temps perdu. Quand le soleil se coucha, Hermione l'invita à rester dîner. Elle ne le dit pas à voix haute mais il comprit rapidement qu'elle ne voulait pas rester seule, aussi accepta-t-il avec plaisir. Lui non pus n'était pas pressé de retrouver la solitude et le silence de son Manoir. Son seul regret était que les enfants soient chez Luna, il aurait aimé les "rencontrer" enfin, en direct, échanger avec eux, se confronter à leurs personnalités pour s'en faire une idée.

Ils dînèrent devant un programme stupide à la télé en se régalant de deux pizzas extra-large, dont plus de la moitié termina en barquette dans le congélateur. C'était une émission de télé-réalité ou les participants devaient franchir tout un parcours d'obstacles sans tomber à l'eau et c'était vraiment à mourir de rire. Lorsque l'émission se termine, il était plus de 23h. Pourtant, Drago savait qu'il serait chez lui en moins d'une minute, grâce au transplanage. Mais il n'avait pas envie de partir. Alors qu'Hermione lui tendait son écharpe, il croisa son regard noisette, légèrement embué. D'une main hésitante, il lui caressa la joue, et elle ferma brièvement les yeux en soupirant d'aise. Drago déglutit avec difficulté, et posa son front contre le sien, tremblant.

\- Un seul mot, Hermione, et je reste.

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, silencieuse pendant une minute. Puis elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et murmura sa réponse, à quelques millimètres de ses lèvres.

\- Oui.

Dans la seconde, elle se retrouva écrasée par l'étreinte de Drago, ses lèvres sur les siennes, sa langue la titillant, la provoquant. Elle lui rendit son baiser sans la moindre hésitation, le débarrassant du manteau qu'il venait de mettre et glissant ses mains sous le pull et la chemise de son ancien amant. Un gémissement lui échappa lorsqu'il passa le pouce sur ses seins avant de l'empoigner par les hanches pour la plaquer contre lui. Elle ne pouvait ignorer son excitation et de toute façon, elle n'en avait pas envie. Seigneur, elle rêvait de lui et de leurs ébats amoureux depuis 10 ans, elle n'allait certainement pas le repousser maintenant.

Elle eut néanmoins du mal à se dégager de ses bras et il crût un instant qu'elle le rejetait avant qu'elle ne lui prenne la main.

\- Tu n'as toujours pas vu ma chambre, il me semble.

L'invitation était tellement évident qu'il ne put retenir un éclat de rire, avant de la suivre avec toute la bonne volonté du monde. ils se déshabillèrent mutuellement, se prodiguant caresses et massages sensuels, profitant un maximum du temps qui leur était imparti. La nuit allait être longue et épuisante, mais ô combien savoureuse...

###############

Lorsque Drago se réveilla, aux aurores comme d'habitude, il ne reconnut d'abord pas la pièce dans laquelle il était. Il paniqua deux secondes, le temps d'apercevoir une masse de cheveux bouclés sur l'oreiller voisin. Aussitôt, il se calma et roula sur le côté pour la contempler. Hermione dormait encore, et sur son visage parfaitement apaisé, il retrouvait la femme qu'il avait aimé dix ans plus tôt. Celle qui lui faisait face avait gagné en maturité, et seules quelques rides aux coins des yeux trahissaient le fait qu'elle n'avait plus la vingtaine, mais sinon, elle était toujours aussi ensorcelante. Ils avaient passé une nuit exceptionnelle, à se redécouvrir, à rire, à s'aimer. Leur première étreinte n'avait pas été un grand succès d'ailleurs, trop excité pour se contenir elle comme lui. Ils en avaient ri, avant de reprendre avec plus de patience, et encore plus de plaisir.

Il lui caressait les cheveux qu'elle émergea de son sommeil. Lorsque son regard se posa sur lui, il la sentit plus qu'il ne la vit se crisper, avant de se détendre à son tour.

\- J'ai crû que c'était un rêve, marmonna-t-elle avant de se blottir contre lui. Cela dit, je ne pense pas que cette nuit ait été une de mes meilleures idées.

\- Est-ce que tu regrettes ? Demanda Drago, inquiet.

\- Non, car c'était juste... waouh. Mais je m'en veux un peu, j'ai l'impression de te donner de l'espoir alors que dans 6 mois je vais t'abandonner, toi et les enfants. J'ai été égoïste, je n'aurais pas dû.

Se dégageant brusquement, elle se leva, se moquant de sa nudité, et enfila un peignoir avec des gestes nerveux.

\- Ce n'est pas de moi que tu dois t'enticher, mais de tes enfants.

\- L'un n'empêche pas l'autre, argua Drago en se redressant, inquiet.

\- Mais c'est irresponsable. Maddison et Carlisle vont avoir besoin d'un pilier quand je serais morte, et je ne peux pas me permettre que tu sois toi aussi une loque à mon décès. Il ne faut pas que tu t'attaches à moi.

\- C'est trop tard, et tu le sais très bien.

\- Alors déteste-moi à nouveau ! S'exclama Hermione. Comme lorsque je t'ai abandonné, il y a 10 ans.

Drago sortit à son tour du lit, enfila son boxer et alla se plante devant la jeune femme, qui croisa les bras sur sa poitrine comme pour se protéger. Il lui caressa la joue et lui sourit avec tendresse.

\- Hermione, jamais au cours de ces 10 ans, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, je ne t'ai détestée.

\- Tu ferais bien de t'y mettre, murmura Hermione avant de quitter la chambre.

Drago la regarda partir en soupirant. Elle avait raison. Elle était venue pour lui présenter leurs enfants, pas pour renouer avec lui. Il regarda sa main, sur laquelle il sentait toujours la chaleur de la jeune femme. Le plus dur n'allait pas être de s'entendre avec les jumeaux, il n'avait pas d'inquiétude là-dessus. Non, le plus difficile allait être de convaincre Hermione de lui faire confiance et de profiter un maximum de la vie, compte tenu du peu de temps qu'il lui restait.

* * *

_Voilà, fin du chapitre 2, j'essaie de faire des chapitres assez longs._

_Drago et Hermione ayant déjà eu une relation ensemble et ayant maintenant la trentaine passée, je n'allais pas en faire des tourtereaux timides et coincés, faut pas pousser. Chacun savait ce qu'ils voulaient, et à cet instant précis, c'était l'autre, donc voilà ! Mais comme toujours, Hermione étant qui elle est, elle fait passé l'intérêt du plus grand (ici les enfants) avant le sien..._

_Alors, que pensez-vous de cette suite ? Est-ce que cela vous plait toujours ?_

_En ces périodes de confinement, je vais essayer de publier un peu plus vite, mais j'ai malgré tout des journées chargées car j'en profite pour faire tout ce que je ne peux pas faire en temps "normal", mais vraiment, je vais essayer :) N'hésitez pas à me laisser un avis, une correction, une critique, etc..._

_Prenez soin de vous et de vos proches !_

_#RestezChezVousSVP_

_Cordialement,_

_Laure, aka LilWritingBadger_


End file.
